The Ghost of Zero
by Katty008
Summary: BBI ficlet. One of the more infamous stories about the new HQ building is the Ghost of Zero. There are some who say it has black hair, some who say blond hair. There are some who love their dead superior, and some who are too curious for their own good.


**I finally got around to writing a BBI fic! Go Me!**

**I actually have another BBI fic in the making, but I have other stories up that I am focusing on. However, it is Halloween, so I think I am allowed to write this ghost story. Imagine, the stories that will be told around HQ concerning this mystery!**

**The Ghsot of Zero is based on a ghost that lives in my school. Actually, there are several ghosts that live in my school. There is Reggie, the ghost who lives in the auditorium, there is the dead teacher, and then there is the Ghost of Zero. The Ghost of Zero is called that because it usually shows up during 0 hour, and is always someone hanging. It's a long story though, and it's late, so I won't tell it. Maybe some other time.**

**Reviews much appreciated!**

* * *

"… And the woman identified the attacker as a colonel who had died exactly five years previously on the day!"

There were simultaneous gasps from Breda's audience, and a rolling of eyes from Hawkeye a few desks away. "It's just a ghost story. There's no such thing as ghosts. Even if there were, this is virtually a brand new building. It even still smells like a brand new building. There wouldn't be any ghosts in here."

"You apparently haven't seen the Ghost of Zero." Havoc pointed out.

"No I haven't. And I would appreciate if you men would get back to work instead of telling ghost stories."

"Yes Colonel," came the chorus of replies.

* * *

Later, Breda, Havoc, Falman, and Fuery were sitting at a table in the cafeteria eating lunch. They chatted about nonsensical things, until Fuery brought up an interesting point. "Has anybody else noticed Hawkeye acting a little… odd, lately?"

Havoc swallowed his bite of sandwich. "She was in love with the Brigadier General, everybody knows that. It's obvious that she's trying to hide it though. What she needs to do is just sit down and cry herself out."

There was silence for a few minutes while everybody tried to picture Hawkeye sobbing her sorrows out. Then there was laughter as they all failed miserably. Everybody recovered, and started eating again. Then Havoc brought the topic back up. "What her problem is is that she refuses to believe he's dead and is refusing to move on."

Falman spoke up. "Well, there was never any body…"

"Do you see Winry Rockbell bottling it in and refusing to live?"

"Actually, I just don't see her."

Again, the conversation died. Then Breda spoke, slowly and deliberately. "Some say… some say the Ghost of Zero has black hair."

Fuery looked at him. "Have you ever seen the Ghost of Zero?"

Havoc stopped Breda from answering. "It's usually between midnight and one when it's seen, so it was probably just because it's dark that it had black hair. For all we know it had blond."

Falman spoke up. "There are some who say it is blond too."

Havoc rolled his eyes in a not quite believable manner. "And I'm sure there are some who say it has brown hair, and some who say it has red hair, and most likely one who even says it has blue hair," he replied, overly cheery.

And then the topic was dropped and they talked about happier things.

* * *

That night, all the men were working late except for Hawkeye, who had excused herself with a headache. Fuery himself was down in the basement, looking for some files. The filing room, even though they were in a new building as the last had sporadically exploded five years ago, was quite messy. After some searching he found what he was looking for, and discovered that it was rather larger then he had originally thought. Looking around, he spotted an empty box that he could put it in and pulled it over. Sticking the files in, he picked up the box and made for the door, turning off the lights.

However he noticed that some light was coming from an ajar door that he was sure he hadn't opened. Setting down the box, he crept forward to investigate. The door creaked when he opened it, which was odd enough, but in the dim light he could have sworn he saw a dark figure darting away. Heading towards the light, he located the flashlight in his pocket, flicked it on, and screamed.

In front of him a military officer hung from a noose. The man's eyes were lifeless, and Fuery realized with slight shock that he recognized the man. Major Farthing was an excellent alchemist, and Fuery had talked with him a few times. Dropping his flashlight, he dashed up the stairs, down the hallway, up another flight of stairs, down two more hallways, and into the office, panting slightly. The three in the office looked up startled.

"I just… I just saw… I just saw the Ghost of Zero!"

Havoc stood up so fast his chair fell over. "Let's go," he stated in military fashion. Falman and Breda stood up too and the four of them left the office. "Now tell us about it."

"I was down getting the files and I found them so I turned off the lights but I saw another light. I set down the box to investigate and the door creaked and I saw a dark figure running away and Major Farthing is hung!"

"WHAT!" The four of them burst out running.

By the time they got back into the basement a good five minutes had passed, and now the four of them stood in front of Major Farthing's lifeless body. Havoc studied him from afar. "Suicide?"

"No, it was the Ghost of Zero, I saw him."

Havoc's face remained impassive. "You did not just see the Ghost of Zero. What you saw was a trick of the mind. Major Farthing hung himself and committed suicide. I'm off to call authorities."

Fuery yelled at Havoc's retreating back. "You're just scared that it's the Brigadier General or Fullmetal!"

Havoc stopped in his tracks, but did not turn around. After a few more seconds, he started walking again.

* * *

"I hear you boys had an interesting night last night."

"I saw the Ghost of Zero!"

Breda whapped the back of Fuery's head. "Give it up already."

"I am under orders to get full reports from each of you on the matter. And I want no ghost nonsense."

The eventual verdict was that happy, perfect Major Farthing committed suicide in the basement of Central Headquarters. Fuery didn't believe a word of it, Breda and Falman were leaning towards the Ghost of Zero theory as well, and all three believed that Havoc was just in denial.

The next day, Hawkeye alone stayed late. She left out the front door at eight o'clock and walked under the archway, rain pounding. It was when she passed the first alleyway that a suspicious shadow caught her eye. She approached, and the shadow stayed still. "Hello?" The shadow still didn't move, and Hawkeye walked even closer. Then suddenly, she tripped on a metal bar in front of her, going sprawling. She looked up, for sure that she must be right in front of the shadow. But the shadow was still far away, though not as much.

She blinked. Was her mind playing tricks on her?

She blinked again. No change.

"Brigadier General?" It came out hoarse, a pitiful rasp.

The shadow fled.

* * *

The next morning Hawkeye seemed particularly cheery. No one knew why. Havoc raised his eyebrow as the Colonel herself set down her pen and propped her feet up on the table. "Did something happen to you last night?"

She had a dreamy look in her eyes. "I saw the Brigadier General last night."

Fuery punched the air. "I told you guys the Ghost of Zero was real!"

Hawkeye shook her head, eyes closed. "No, no ghost. Real."

Falman frowned. "Then where is he?"

"Don't look at me. He fled as soon as I said his name."

"It was raining pretty hard last night. You probably just saw some homeless guy who was afraid you'd try to help him."

However, Hawkeye's good mood continued throughout the day, despite what her subordinates said.

* * *

That night, Havoc smuggled a sleeping bag and some food into the office. He was going to get to the bottom of this Ghost of Zero business.

He waited around in the office till it struck midnight, then he started wandering the halls at random. It surprised him to see a light under the cafeteria door. Curious, he sauntered up to the doors and peeked in the small round window.

At a place at the end of a certain table, the end in question usually being left respectfully empty, sat a boy with long blond hair in a ponytail.

Havoc dashed back to the office and grabbed the phone, punching in Hawkeye's number. A groggy Hawkeye picked up. "Yes?"

"It's Havoc, I've just seen the Ghost of Zero, he's in HQ right now! Hurry up and get over here; I'll call the others!"

The phone was hung up and a call went out to Falman, Breda, and Fuery each. Havoc met all four of them at the entrance. Fuery was ecstatic and even Hawkeye was having trouble containing her excitement. Havoc called order. "Okay, we have to be really quiet, otherwise we might scare it off."

Fuery couldn't hold himself in any longer. "Is it the Brigadier General?"

Havoc shook his head. "No, it's… someone else."

The five of them made their way into HQ and they all headed to the cafeteria, Havoc in the lead. But once they got there, they noticed that the lights were off. Havoc flicked them on: nobody. Motioning silently, they all started looking for the ghost.

It was with mild surprise that they saw the light under the Fuhrer's office. Hawkeye moved forward to open it, and all five of them made their way in, stopping abruptly as soon as they saw who stood on the desk.

Hawkeye was the first to recover. "Fullmetal… Edward?"

Whoever it was licked his lips. "Who knows. Maybe some time a long time ago." The creature smiled menacingly. "I've been waiting for you five. I have memories of you five."

The creature licked its lips again as it hopped off of the desk. "Name's Pride, by the way."

* * *

The creature looked around at the blood-soaked office. "Five years to the day…" it mumbled to itself. 


End file.
